The present invention relates generally to data communication and control, and, more particularly, to devices, systems and methods for communication of data and control based thereon in contrast-enhanced medical imaging systems.
It is well recognized that the appropriate dose for many medications is related to a number of variables, including, for example, the size, weight, or physiologic state of the patient being treated. This variation is readily apparent from the different recommended doses many medications have for adults and children. The appropriate dose of contrast media for a given medical imaging procedure is equally dependent upon the size and weight of the patient being examined as well as additional factors.
Although differences in dosing requirements for medical imaging procedures have been recognized, many conventional medical imaging procedures, including angiographic, computed tomography, magnetic resonance and ultrasound imaging, continue to use pre-set doses or standard delivery protocols for injecting contrast media during medical imaging procedures. Although using fixed protocols for delivery simplifies the procedure, providing the same amount of contrast media to patients of widely varying size and weight can produce very different results in image contrast and quality.
Some of the shortcomings of existing procedures have been addressed and resolved as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,519, issued Sep. 15, 1998, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,519 discloses a contrast media delivery system that provides a source of contrast media sufficiently isolated from a patient undergoing an imaging procedure that the source of contrast media may be used on additional patients without concern for contamination. Additionally, the system is capable of adjusting contrast media concentration and other injection parameters during an injection procedure. The term “concentration” refers generally to the concentration of the image enhancing agents, particles or chemicals, in the contrast media.
The system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,519 incorporates a source of contrast media and, if desired, an admixture to dilute the media. If there is an admixture, then the contrast media preferably has a concentration which is the highest that would be used in an injection procedure so that the operator may combine the contrast media with the admixture and select virtually any concentration of contrast media desired for any given procedure. The concentration of the contrast media injected into a patient may be varied during the injection procedure by varying the ratio of admixture to contrast media. Each patient thus receives only the amount of contrast media necessary to provide a proper diagnostic image.
It has been recognized that the system of U.S. Pat. No 5,806,519 is much more versatile and useful if the operator is able to select and adjust contrast media concentration and other injection parameters based on patient information and/or feedback received during the injection imaging procedures. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/197,773 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,026 disclose such systems. Those systems are capable of automatically choosing the appropriate concentration and injection rate for a given patient and are capable of automatically adjusting concentration and other injection parameters during an injection procedure based on feedback related to the resultant image quality.
Although significant strides have thus been achieved in the control of contrast-enhanced, medical imaging procedures, it remains desirable to develop improved devices, systems and methods for communication of data between devices and control based thereon in contrast-enhanced medical imaging systems.